Are You Happy Now?
by hot-an-sticky
Summary: A short but sweet Songfic based on Michelle Branch's new song. OFFiCiAL COUPLES: Michi, Sorato HiNTS AT: Mimato, Taiora


Are You Happy Now?

By: ReiChan

DiSCLAiMER: I don't own Digimon...or its characters. I don't own the song 'Are You Happy Now?' by Michelle Branch. Thanks for your concern. ¬¬

AUTHORESS' NOTE: A one-shot songfic!

_---_

_No, don't just walk away_

_Pretending everything's okay_

_And you don't care about me_

_And I know it's just no use_

_When all your lies become your truths_

_And I don't care_

_---_

"Yamato Ishida! Don't you dare turn your back on me!" Mimi exclaimed, grabbing Matt by his arm, and turning him to face her.

"What is there to say now? I don't care about anything that has to do with you." Matt said flatly. Although his words were straight-out, his eyes said something different. Mimi studied his eyes for a while.

"Don't lie to her anymore, I can see it in your eyes." was all Mimi said before releasing him on his way. And with that he walked away, letting this part of himself die along with the passing wind. He had Sora, he loved her, right? Ever since Mimi came back, unrequited feelings resurfaced. He had already proposed to Sora, and now, he had to go through with this. Even if he wasn't truly happy.

_---_

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you're happy now?_

_Would you tell it to my face_

_Or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_---_

"I can't go through with this." Matt whispered, clutching his head. One month until the day of the wedding. He couldn't get his mind off Mimi.

"Are you sure you really want everything we had to end like this Matt?" Mimi asked him, looking him deep in his eyes.

"I don't know anymore." Matt replied, looking away from Mimi's intense, love-filled eyes.

"Are you happy?" Mimi asked softly.

"Huh?" Matt turned to look at Mimi again. There it was again, all the love...for him.

"I only want you to be happy. If you're not happy, then don't go through with this. I only want your happiness, even if it's with Sora..." Mimi said the last sentence barely loud enough for Matt to hear.

"I-I'm happy." Matt replied softly. He hated lying to Mimi, but he didn't want her to worry.

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked him, looking up into his eyes. She hated to admit it, but if he truly loved Sora, she'd have to back off. Sora was her best friend.

"Yes." Lying again, Matt turned away from her stare. Her voice sounded like it was okay, but her eyes stated otherwise. In her eyes, he could see everything. How much she loved him. And how willing she was to give him up, just for his happiness. _Why can't I do the same?_ Matt asked himself. Turning away from her, he walked.

"I just want you to be happy." Mimi whispered. "But if you're not happy, I'm not."

_---_

_You took all there was to take_

_And left me with an empty plate_

_And you don't care about it_

_And I am giving up this game_

_And leaving you with all the blame_

_'Cause I don't care_

_---_

"Damn that Matt!" Mimi exclaimed as she kicked her punching bag. [A/N: She has a punching bag, she works out, and she's not a pansy. Get it? Got it? Good.]

"Keep kicking like that, and the next time you see him you might be able to hospitalize him." Miyako said.

"Heh, sorry. It's just that I know he's lying. He wants me, but he don't wanna admit it." Mimi stated, wiping sweat off her forehead.

"I could tell. The way he looks at you, he never looked at Sora that way. I know his heart was with you, but his body is with Sora."

"That's a nice way to put it." Mimi said sarcastically.

"Maybe you could get with Tai? He still likes Sora. And maybe you guys could bring the two to their senses." Miyako giggled.

"Not a bad idea. I'll go give Tai a call, and see what he thinks of it." Mimi smiled, jumping up and running to the phone.

"I was kidding." Miyako sighed.

"Yah, we could-" "Uh-huh." "No, we don't." "Yah, that won't happen..." "If it does, who cares?" "Haha, right." "That would be funny." "What then?" "I don't know." "Yup, okay bye." Mimi hung up the phone and went to her room.

"I take it, everything's going as planned." Miyako inquiered, as Mimi walked out of her room, in shorts and a pink halter.

"Yup. Thanks so much for the idea!" Mimi exclaimed hugging Miyako.

"Y-You're welcome...?" Miyako replied nervously returning Mimi's hug. _What if everything doesn't go according to plan, and Mimi and Tai get together?_ Miyako thought.

"Besides, I can't keep waiting for Matt my whole life. I'm gonna need someone, and Tai is in the same situation. It's not my fault, I'm still young. I need to live."

"Uhh...yah...?" Miyako replied.

"See ya later!" Mimi exclaimed, running out the door.

"Sure...I guess..."

_---_

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you're happy now?_

_Would you tell it to me face_

_Or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_Are you happy now?_

_---_

"Mimi..." Matt started, getting the attention of the brunette across the table from him.

"Yes Matt?" Mimi asked, turning to face him.

"About your relationship with Tai..." Matt shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like the thought of Mimi with anyone but him. And her being with Tai wasn't any different, even if Tai was his best friend.

"What about it?" Mimi asked, smiling innocently.

"Why are you dating him?" Matt asked, raising his voice slightly. _Oh, a bit jealous now are we?_ Mimi thought.

"What does it matter? I thought you loved Sora." Mimi replied, spitting as she said Sora's name.

"It matters to me. Why are you dating my best friend?" Matt asked.

"I have...feelings for him. They may not be as strong as they were for you, but it'll do." Mimi said, patting his cheek. _Up until I can have you in my arms, forever. Mimi added in her mind, turning around._

"Wait Mimi!" Matt exclaimed, grabbing her by the arm and making her face him.

"Matt..." Mimi said, softening at the look of sadness in his eyes.

"Are you happy?" Matt asked quietly.

"Huh?" Mimi asked, surprised.

"Are you happy?" Matt asked louder.

"I'm only happy if you're happy. And right now, I'm about as happy as I ever could be...without you..." Mimi replied, whispering the last part, turning around she started walking.

"Mimi..." Matt started, she turned around, regret etched in her eyes.

"Matt...I've got a date with Tai in 10 minutes. I shouldn't be late. What'll he think of it?" Mimi said her stomach churning as she said those words.

"I...I understand...see you tomorrow..." Matt said, slowly dieing even more as he watched her walk away. _I can't believe I'm letting her walk away... He thought._

_---_

_Do you really have everything you want?_

_You can only get something you regret_

_You can't run from yourself_

_---_

_Is this really it?_ Mimi asked herself, burying her face in her hands as she exited the restaurant. She couldn't take it. She hated seeing Sora with Matt. Turning the corner into an alley, she leaned on the wall and slid down till she was hugging her knees. Burying her face once again she let the tears fall freely, unaware of the eyes that followed her every move.

"I'm tearing up inside...and it's all because he won't accept his feelings for me." Mimi thought aloud.

_So that's what she thinks_, Matt thought, turning around and walking across the street.

"I'm sorry Mimi." Matt said. _I wish I could take back the day I proposed._

_---_

_Could you look me in the eye_

_And tell me that you're happy now?_

_---_

"Mimi...I think maybe you should go out instead of staying home all day." Tai said, reaching over the counter and clutching Mimi's hand. Over the past few weeks, Tai and Mimi have begun to accept their best friends' choice, and accept each other.

"I suppose, I could use a new dress, and maybe some shoes..." Mimi started.

"And everything else fit for a princess?" Tai finished the sentence for her.

"Only if my Prince Charming will pay." Mimi laughed, hugging Tai.

"I guess I have no choice." Tai joked taking Mimi by the hand and leading her to the door.

"Wait here." Mimi said, leaving Tai at the door, as she ran into the kitchen, got 2 glasses, filled them up with soda and went back to the door way.

"Here, hold this." Mimi said giving Tai the glass.

"Uhhh...okay?" Tai replied, confused.

"To new beginnings and the greatest love since them." Mimi giggled, holding up her glass.

"Cheers!" Tai said, clinking their glasses together and drinking.

"Cheers..." Mimi smiled faintly drinking her glass.

"Let's go, don't wanna miss those bargain sales, now do you?" Tai said, smiling wide.

"Of course, don't want my lover boy to spend too-much." Mimi giggled, linking her arms with his.

"Sure ya' don't." Tai said sarcastically as they entered his car.

_"Here we are."_ Mimi started singing with the radio.

_"The two of us together."_ Tai continued, this was the cd Mimi burned him.

_"I feel it in my heart..."_ Mimi

_"We can change the world forever..."_ Tai

_"If you want me to..."_ Mimi

_"I'll be there for you..."_ Tai

_"Just remember..."_ Mimi

Together:

_"Deep in my heart_

_ A valley so true_

_ I wanna know where to start_

_ And baby_

_ Deep in my heart_

_ There are miracles too_

_ Just let me know where to start_

_ Deep in your heart"_

They both cracked up, realizing how stupid they sounded. Singing together in the car.

"Well here we are. Guess time really flies when you're singing with you're girlfriend." Tai exclaimed, stepping out of the car and stretching.

"I suppose so." Mimi said stepping out of the car and locking the doors.

"Let's get going. I wanna eat!!" Tai exclaimed, grabbing Mimi by the arm and running into the mall.

"Okay, what do you want?" Mimi asked, as she and Tai sat down in the food court.

"Get me a Big Mac!" Tai exclaimed happily.

"One or two?" Mimi asked, knowing exactly Tai's eating habits.

"One and super size my fries!" Tai replied.

"Gotcha!" Mimi said, winking and going off to get in line for Mc Donald's.

"Mimi?" Mimi turned around at the sound of her name.

"Oh, hi Matt...What's up?" Mimi asked, regretting turning around.

"Just came to go shopping with Sora. What about you?" Matt asked.

"I'm here with Tai, I needed to go shopping really badly, and he suggested it, so here we are." Mimi explained.

"We? Where's Tai?" Matt asked looking around.

"Over there." Mimi replied pointing in the direction of where Tai was sitting.

"Oh..." Matt said.

"Are you happy?" Mimi asked.

"What?" Matt asked, taken aback by Mimi's forwardness.

"Are you happy?" Mimi asked again.

"I-I am..." Matt lied looking at the floor, so he wouldn't have to meet Mimi's intense gaze.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me the truth."

_---_

_C'mon tell it to my face_

_Or have I been erased_

_Are you happy now?_

_---_

"I can't..." Matt said.

"Why were you lying to me?" Mimi asked, trying to look him in the eye.

"I...I want you to be happy." Matt replied, averting his gaze to the menu.

"Matt, I've told you before. I'll only be happy if you are." Mimi said, grabbing his face in her hands and making him face her.

"But you and Tai look so happy together." Matt said sadly.

"The way you and Sora look happy." Mimi replied.

"I don't know about Sora, but I miss you, and everything about you." Matt said.

"Then why do I feel so replaced?" Mimi asked, moving, since the line had moved.

"I could never replace you." Matt replied.

"And I, you." Mimi said, turning around and giving the cashier her order.

_---_

_Would you look me in the eye?_

_Could you look me in the eye?_

_---_

The wedding's in 3 days. How am I gonna survive? Mimi asked herself as she seated across the table from Matt.

"Mimi..." Matt started.

"Matt..."

"The wedding's the day after tomorrow...and..."

"Yes?" Mimi asked, tears in her eyes, just thinking of how lucky her best friend was.

"I...I want you to know...I want to tell you..." Matt started, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. _It's either now or never, Matt assured himself._

"What? What is it, Yama-kun?" Mimi asked him. _Yama-kun, Mimi's pet name for Matt, she had used it when they started dating._

"I love you, and...and I'm happy...well...maybe not happy...but content..." Matt stuttered.

"Content?" Mimi asked, confused.

"Content...because I know somehow...we'll be together...forever." Matt replied, taking Mimi's hand in his, and looking into her eyes lovingly.

"But what about Sora?" Mimi asked, barely above a whisper.

"Mimi, I love you and only you...my body maybe with Sora, but my heart and soul is with you and only you." Matt whispered romantically as if something bad would happen if he said it louder.

"Matt...I...I love you too...but we can't be together...it's too late for us...isn't it?" Mimi whispered, only loud enough for Matt to hear.

"Mimi, it maybe too late right now...but somehow, someway, I'll get you. And I'll love you the way we were meant to be." Matt replied, kissing her hand.

"Matt...I...I..." Mimi started, unsure of what to say.

"Mimi, promise me you'll wait. Wait for me. Please?" Matt asked.

"I promise...but when we get together I may not still be single." Mimi replied.

"I understand...I understand. But, all I really want is you, and if it's too late for me and you love Tai enough to stay with him, I'll understand." Matt said, looking away.

"Thank you Matt...Thank you for understanding." Mimi replied, standing up and leaving.

_---_

_I've had all that I can take_

_And now I'm about to break_

_'Cause I'm happy now_

_Are you happy now?_

_---_

The wedding was over, yet all Mimi could think about was how Matt had proclaimed his love for her 3 days ago. They were about to go to the reception. Tai wasn't all that down about Sora marrying Matt, at least not as down as he was when Sora told him. Tai and Mimi held hands as they walked into the limo, following Matt and Sora. Mimi was wearing a genuine smile, a smile like she wore before she found out about the engagement. So was Matt, he was happy. And although they weren't together, Matt and Mimi knew, their love would last forever. Even if they had to wait 10 more years to get it back. They'd wait; wait until the time was right. For love knows when and where to start.

_He's finally happy, he's happy._ Mimi thought, smiling as they rode away to the reception.

A/N: So, what do you think? Like it? I hope so. ^_^


End file.
